And Now You're Gone
by d3uces
Summary: "Ikuto!" I shouted over the sea of people in the hall. He made his way over to my locker. "Yo." He said with his flawless, deep, alluring voice. I near fainted. My knees buckled, I couldn't breathe. But I can't let him know that "Hey." I somehow manage


**Yeah. So I really have no idea why I'm writing this…maybe just to let shit out? Dunno. You really don't have to review. I'm writing this get over some ass-shat. Based off of Teardrops On My Guitar by T-swizzle c: I got this idea off someone else who based it off this song, so if it's you, tell me and I'll write your name in here! **

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Ikuto!" I shouted over the sea of people in the hall. He made his way over to my locker.

"Yo." He said with his flawless, deep, alluring voice. I near fainted. My knees buckled, I couldn't breathe. But I can't let him know that.

"Hey." I somehow managed.

"You coming again this month?"

"To your concert? Yup. Just like every month." I stressed the last part, hoping he'd catch on.

"Yeah, that one." My shoulders slumped downward. He didn't. "I invited this girl, Traci Hupkins. She's really amazing. One of a kind. A breath of fresh air."

I simply nodded and gave an encouraging smile. I doubt I could muster enough strength to speak without crying.

"Well I'll see you later, Amu. Need to get to class! _She's_ in it." I waved as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight I ran to the girls bathroom that no one uses.

"Why can't he see it? Why can't he see that I love him? Doesn't he know? I practically blurt my feelings out for him each day! Am I…am I not good enough?" I whispered as I sat on the tiled floor, tears running down my face.

* * *

"Amu!" I heard a shout from behind me. I turned around only to see Ikuto, with a girl next to him.

"Hey!" I faked a grin. He smiled back.

"This is, Traci! My future girlfriend." He said with a smirk, looking at the girl beside him. My grin faltered. He only uses that smirk with me…

"Shush you pervert! I will never ever go out with you! Also, I'm pretty sure I can introduce myself." She said with a 'cool and spicy' attitude. "Hello! Sorry about that. I'm Traci, and not-nor will I ever be, Ikuto's girlfriend." I simply nodded and glanced over at Ikuto to see his reaction, hoping that somehow he'll realize this girl isn't for him. That I'm the one for him.

Imagine my misery when I see him grinning, as if he's won an award. He looks like he's on an all time high. Like he won the lottery or some shit like that.

"That's good! Ikuto is a loser, you can do better." I giggled. She laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "Well," I turned to Ikuto "I have to go, so this is goodnight!" I simply nodded, keeping his attention on Traci.

I turned on my heels and got the hell out of there. I climbed into my car and started the drive home.

* * *

I stared at the picture. We looked so perfect, so natural together. But the cards weren't exactly in my favor, were they?

Soon enough, as expected, my phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID, with a smile I answered.

"Hello!" I heard from the other side.

"What's up?" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Traci Hupkins, that's what. I need to tell you about her. She looks like she has this whole attitude right?"

"Yeah?"

"That's all fake, her outside character. She's really shy and down to earth, childish. The works of an angel. Her hair, it's certainly different as well. Green! Would you believe it?"

"No. I really cannot grasp the fact that her hair is green." I said with enough sarcasm to kill a person 10 times over.

Ignoring the sarcasm, he continued. "I think I'm in love. She's the one." He breathed through the phone.

Tears started rushing out of my eyes.

_He loves her. He loves her, and won't ever love me. I'm just some used up trash. He'll replace me. I already know that our circle of friends like her. I'll be replaced. All by this girl. _

I bit my lip. The last thing I needed was for him to hear me crying.

"T-that's great! I wish you a nice life. I…I gotta go!" I said as I hit the 'END' button. As soon as I knew it was off, I threw it at the wall.

I grabbed my pillow and sobbed. I sobbed because he won't ever be mine. I'll never be able to experience his love. Never be able to kiss him. Never be able to actually love him the way I want to.

And you know what's worse?

That girl, Traci, will _never_ be able to love him the way I do. Sure she could fall head over heels in love with him. She just might, but I…I love him from the bottom of my heart. I know all his faults and still love him.

Fuck, and I always thought he was going to be mine.

She better appreciate him. She better hold him close to his heart, appreciate everything about him.

With more than enough depressing thoughts, I fell asleep with a tear stained pillow and a broken heart.

* * *

"Amu! Wake the hell up! We're going to be late! Are you crying?" I opened my eyes up to heaven. "What are you crying about?" He asked again. I let out a sad chuckle.

"Life and all it's games." He gave me a questioning look. "M-my cousin died." I lied. His face held a frown.

"You gonna be okay?" I nodded, looking at the ground.

"I think I'll just stay home today."

"Alright." He wrapped me in his arms. "Now don't die on me too, okay?" I let out a laugh.

"I promise!" I said, still giggling.

He stood up. "Well I gotta go, I transferred into all of Traci's classes. I need to give her a heart attack today." I frowned.

"Yeah…have fun."

"I will!" He said with a wink.

Just like that he was gone. In a blink of an eye. Just like how he'll be from my life. Soon enough he'll be a memory in my past.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"Amu!" An excited voice said over the line.

"Why the hell would you ever wake me up at-" I glanced over at the clock "2 in the morning?"

"She said yes!" He shouted into the phone.

"What?" I rose up in my bed, fully awake now.

"I asked her out for maybe the 15th time, and then she said yes!"

"W-wait, so you're going out with her?" I questioned him.

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend now." I couldn't help but imagine the grin on his face, Traci at her house all red faced.

"That's great. I'm going back to sleep." I clicked the 'END' button and dove back into my covers.

"And that's how the cookie crumbles." I mumbled.

* * *

Life was…different. It's nearly eight months with Ikuto and Traci together. I've been pretty much blocked from everyone's life. Kukai, Rima, Nagi…they all hang around with Traci and Ikuto now.

I'm all alone sitting here at a lunch table, occasional glances from my old group. I guess that's what happens in life. Ikuto wasn't meant for me anyways.

'Shove the feelings way back down, act like a grown up, forget about him, screw him, he doesn't deserve you, you could do better.'

That's what Rima keeps telling me. I know I should it's just…I can't. I can't forget about the way his handwriting looks like somebody was attacking him while he was writing, how abnormally tall he was, how good he was at playing the piano and violin.

I miss him…

**I think I'll make this a three-shot. Dunno. Please review and tell me if I should! ALSO, point out the mistakes cause I rushed through this.**

**Bye!**


End file.
